kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus (KH III:DR)
Ventus whom is also known as Ven, is one of the main protagonists in Birth By Sleep (Final Mix) and in Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising, he is a Keyblade Master and becomes the Pactmaker of the Gatekeeper known as Wizel the White Knight like his ancestor before him. In his dormant state his aging ceased but after Sora gained the Keyblade he started aging equivalent of Sora, e.g. when Sora became fifteen physically so did Ventus, he also seems to have a strong mental and spiritual link with Sora thanks to the connection between their Hearts for such a long period of time. Personality and traits Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora; he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way." When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three. He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result. By the time of his Awakening shortly before the Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising enters into full swing, Ventus has awakened emotionally distant and cut off from others while Sora has adapted to his prior personality, Ventus seems to have taken attributes similar to both Roxas and Vanitas: he seems emotionless like Roxas while he seems to get a level of thrill out of battle seen with Vanitas. Despite this however, Sora seems to be able to make him smile, an element that Ven calls contagious on all around him. Physical Appearance Ventus bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket in Kingdom Hearts II (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armour on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armour on his left shoulder. Since Birth by Sleep he has slowly grown physically older and taller, physically he is well muscled despite the fact that his body has been inactive for a great many years that have passed, it is assumed that his physical development has changed according to the changes that Sora has gone through. Biography Equipment Powers and Abilities Trivia *"Ventus" is the Latin word for "Wind", much like "Sora" is the Japanese word for "Wind". Category:Keyblader Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters from the realm of Light Category:Characters